


【率宽】晒焦的一只耳朵

by healerqi_only_one



Category: SEVENTEEN - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:48:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21949846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/healerqi_only_one/pseuds/healerqi_only_one
Summary: *R18 小朋友要自觉一点
Relationships: 率宽
Kudos: 19





	【率宽】晒焦的一只耳朵

崔韩率在舞池里扭的正兴起的时候，绝对想不到下一秒会撞上后面人的背，踩上后面人的脚。

好死不死的，这人还是他大学导师，夫胜宽。

遇见老师倒也没什么所谓，还不许人家成年人晚上蹦个迪放纵一下自己吗？

但崔韩率绝对没有兴趣欣赏一场半推半就的前戏。

那人没戴着日常戴的那幅浅边黑色细框眼镜，眼睛半睁不闭的，似乎喝了不少，软塌塌地靠在他身后那人的胸口，随着舞池中央的弹簧上下起伏，快要腿软站不住了的样子。

夫老师平时正经的很。

最近天冷，夫胜宽总是穿着暖色系的毛衣，和配好色的休闲裤子，总是会抱着笔记本走进教室后，把驼色的大衣理顺叠好放在空着的椅子上。

大抵是中规中矩惯了的夫胜宽不太看得上崔韩率这种花里胡哨的彩虹系穿搭，自打崔韩率入学，总是平易近人的夫老师没少和他发生冲突。

办公室的同事都觉得奇怪，夫老师虽然偶尔嘴上犀利了点儿，但都精准地拿捏着尺度，很少让人觉得难堪。

但自从今年带了新一届里最惹眼出挑的那个混血男生之后，碰上俩人在办公室里唇枪舌战你来我往地争执的时候不在少数。

崔韩率还记着下午去夫胜宽办公室交文献综述的时候，被揪着几个模糊不清的点问到哑掉。虽然夫老师平时对他就格外“严”，但似乎总是巧妙地维持在他能推拉上几回的程度，像这样加大火力盲目扫射让他直接熄火的情况，还真没出现过。

夫胜宽一通连珠炮似的数落完崔韩率，也没怎么抬头正视他，迅速在纸上勾出刚刚说过的问题，就把一沓纸塞回到崔韩率怀里，说了句快要放寒假了，尽快改好约下一次见面。

崔韩率在夫胜宽转过头去嘴里念着赶他走的时候，隐约看到眼镜没能遮挡住的红血丝。

这是昨晚哭过？夫老师失恋了？

左耳好像还有一片红痕，看不出是被什么划伤的样子，看起来用遮瑕的东西盖过了，但还是隐约红肿着。

虽说是自己亲导师，年龄相差不大也算半个同龄人，但毕竟肉眼可见的关系不怎么样，夫胜宽也从来不过问他生活上的事。崔韩率虽然好奇，但也没多说什么，抱着自己的文献综述出了办公室。

这波音乐还没过去，崔韩率被困在舞池中央，还在犹豫着该怎么办。

夫胜宽看起来不怎么清醒了，好像没看到的样子，被自己撞到也没发现是认识的学生，一会儿趁着音乐结束换场的时候溜走倒是个好办法。

崔韩率在昏暗的灯光下仔细看了看才发现，夫胜宽穿了丝质的薄薄衬衫，本来是半个下摆塞进裤子里的穿法，但好像已经被他身后拥着他的男人扯了出来，领口的扣子也掉了一颗，开到胸口的位置，露出常年不经日晒的白皙皮肤。

那人的手早就沿着衬衫下摆伸了进去，揉捏着夫胜宽的侧腰，好像还有再往上走的趋势。

夜店常事见怪不怪了，崔韩率既吃过猪肉也见过猪跑，但这回目睹的人是自己导师，这事儿就有那么一点暧昧。

音乐停下，人流渐渐散去，崔韩率还没做好决定，但眼见着夫胜宽难耐地想要挣脱后面男人的手臂，崔韩率的行动还是快过思考。

一把将脱力的夫胜宽拉到自己怀里，把衬衫往下拽拽盖好露出的腰腹，怀里突然空了的男人惊诧地看着崔韩率，支支吾吾倒是没说出什么来，确实叫崔韩率猜中了，夫胜宽和这人不认识，喝多了被吃豆腐而已。

崔韩率装着是认识的朋友，把夫胜宽半拖半包抱地带离了舞池中央，去跟同来的朋友打招呼说要先走的时候，还被吹着口哨打趣，祝他今晚过得愉快。

出了酒吧站在街边崔韩率才开始犯难，夫老师快要不省人事了，像个树袋熊一样挂在他身上，刚刚费了半天劲儿才问明白不是被下药了，只是喝多了而已，再想问问家在哪里就一个字都问不出来了。

只好带回自己的住处。

也不能把醉鬼扔在客厅睡沙发，好在是双人床，就勉强凑合凑合一起吧。

喝醉的人真的沉得要命，崔韩率把夫胜宽好好地安置在床上，又怕他穿着衣服裤子睡的不舒服，把衬衫裤子都解开拽下来之后，真的累到没力气，还出了一层薄汗。

歇了会儿崔韩率去拧了条温毛巾给夫胜宽擦脸，这才发现嘴角也有一点红肿擦伤，耳朵上的遮瑕也掉的差不多了，看起来是跟人打架了，不细看的话红痕像是晒伤一样。

擦到一半醉鬼开始不配合，硬是要踹开被子，扒住坐在床边的崔韩率的大腿不肯放，手还乱摸。

崔韩率胆战心惊地拎着那只作怪的手，赶紧挪离自己的小兄弟，晃了晃夫胜宽的肩膀试图让他清醒一点，从酒吧出来都过了这么久，酒多少该醒一点了吧。

没酒量还敢在那种地方喝成那样。

“夫老师，夫老师？“ 崔韩率被反拽倒在夫胜宽身上的时候还在做最后的挣扎，”您醒醒，我是崔韩率啊。“

“崔，韩，率！“ 一字一顿。

刚刚给夫胜宽脱衣服的时候崔韩率还真没往别处多想，现在才反应过来，他可是在gay吧遇到的他导师哎，还是从一个陌生男人手上抢回来的这个醉鬼。

脸和脸之间的距离只有几厘米而已，夫胜宽温热的鼻息带着酒气喷在崔韩率脸上。

平时也没细细看过，现在离这么近仔细看看，尽管年近三十，但夫老师一张圆乎乎的小脸保养得当，细腻白皙又显得年纪小，不对着他崔韩率的时候脸上总是挂着温和的笑。

既然衣服都脱干净了...

保持着这样的姿势，就被一个带着酒气的吻温柔地覆盖，没想到这么毒舌一张嘴，接起吻来这么耐心。

自下而上的，夫胜宽轻轻扯着崔韩率的领子，吮着自己学生的下唇，嘤嘤地发出鼻音，类似撒娇那种。

算了，崔韩率想，都是成年人，被主动撩拨到这个地步了还坐怀不乱，他又不是柳下惠。

夫胜宽大概是酒壮怂人胆，也不管面前的人就是平时跟他关系尚不算好的学生，只是胸中愤懑无处发泄，又酒精上脑头痛得厉害，只想好好做一次发泄一下才好睡个好觉。

主动过后便被还年轻的小孩一把搂住腰，一手顺着他的腰线往下抚摸，另一只手也没闲着，钳住他的下巴便毫不留情地夺过主动权。舌头被勾住，想被当成棒棒糖一样吮吸，酒气冲进鼻腔，让崔韩率觉得有些不爽，转而在唇瓣上辗转舔舐。

小朋友就是着急。

夫胜宽轻笑出声，便如同崔韩率期待的一样，一边张开嘴任他予取予求，一边一颗颗解开崔韩率的扣子。

空气骤然升温，之前为了让脱掉衣服的夫胜宽能暖和的睡着而打开的暖风机，此时显得有些多余。

上颚被舔的酥酥麻麻的，夫胜宽多少酒醒了点，伸出舌头去和崔韩率纠缠，欲拒还迎地，扭着身子想让他动作再快些。

亲吻沿着脖颈来到锁骨，幼虎亮出尖牙宣誓领地，在夫胜宽的锁骨上留下鲜红的齿印后，又如同舔舐伤口一般落下湿湿的亲吻。

崔韩率抬眼观察着夫胜宽的表情，发现他梗起脖颈，喉结上下滚动，拼命忍着作为年上最后的一分矜持，不让呻吟声冲出口中。

然而断断续续的粗喘已经出卖了他。

腿间半勃的脆弱突然被崔韩率握住，还没等夫胜宽做好准备，顶端就被含住，茎身被上下撸动反复刺激着。

夫胜宽没想到崔韩率会给他口，他自己是不太喜欢那股味道的，自己不爱做，也很少要求伴侣。

虽说去酒吧之前洗得干干净净，也知道会发生点儿什么，但刚刚在舞池中央被人借着酒劲儿摸了个彻底，突然就不是很想同个陌生人一夜春宵了。

奈何喝得昏昏沉沉，也挣不开身后人的手。

也不知怎么就被拽到另一人的怀里，抬头一看居然是自己带的学生。

夫胜宽心里仅剩的那点为人师表的羞耻心也都不要了，干脆装死扮个考拉，死死扒住崔韩率不放。

敏感的顶端落进湿软的温柔乡，被口腔的吸吮和舌头的舔弄伺候得极好，隐隐的快感在脊柱流窜，夫胜宽低头看见崔韩率的脑袋埋在他腿间，一吞一吐，连舌头的动作都感受的清晰。

茎身早就被撸的硬挺，顶端被崔韩率轻咬，夫胜宽忍不住蜷起脚趾哼出声，随后听见身下传来的一声轻笑，似乎是对自己的技术很是满意。

昏沉之间，腿被大大地打开拉伸成M字，崔韩率转而去照顾两个囊袋，灵巧的舌头在会阴处和两个小球的褶皱处来回滑动，打着转。

“嗯...“

很少体验过的湿滑感伴随着被打开身体看光的羞耻感，转换成强烈的快感差点淹没夫胜宽，“不要...不要弄那里...”

“老师洗得干干净净，不是就是要给人吃的吗？“

崔韩率坏心眼的继续喊着老师，眼见着红晕爬上夫胜宽的脸颊，双手也不由自主地想要遮掩脆弱的下体。

“老师现在才想起来装纯情吗？“ 崔韩率爬上来吻住夫胜宽的喉结，突然拉进的距离，低沉的嗓音近在咫尺，”刚刚可是连自己学生都勾引啊。“

“呜...“ 身上突然覆上另一个身体的重量，腿被打得更开，虽说是夫胜宽先主动的，但后来主动权全部交到崔韩率的手上，夫胜宽只有被反复撩拨的份。

崔韩率笑的得意，再一次把夫胜宽的脆弱含进口中，快速做了几次深喉，就感觉到夫胜宽大腿的颤抖，随即肌肉绷紧，脚尖蜷缩地泄了出来。

“对...对不起...“ 一下子被情欲冲昏头脑的夫胜宽撑起上半身，看着崔韩率鼓起的脸颊和嘴角的白浊，不知所措。

但夫胜宽该知道的，他的这位学生，可是货真价实的小恶魔。

“我很少带人回家的，“ 崔韩率把嘴里的白浊吐到手上，”老师可是特例。“

“所以我家里都没备上需要的东西呢，“

“谁知道我好心带喝醉的老师回家，老师却只一心想着勾我上床呢。“

“就用老师自己的东西做润滑怎么样？“ 崔韩率手指沾着黏稠的白色浊液，一把将夫胜宽抱到自己腿上跨坐着，体位互换，揽着他的腰让他跪坐在自己腰腹两侧。

崔韩率将黏液打着圈的涂在臀肉间的穴口，时不时的刮过敏感的会阴处，指尖试探着开辟粉嫩的软肉。

崔韩率抬头看着夫胜宽被情欲淹没的表情，一点点把手指推进他体内，看到夫胜宽难耐的咬紧了下唇，食指被夹的紧紧的，一点点的扩张都寸步难行。

“老师...“ 崔韩率弓起上半身，贴近夫胜宽的耳旁，“老师里面好紧啊...”

崔韩率伸出舌尖舔过夫胜宽的眼窝，脸颊，最后捉住了带着红色伤痕的耳骨，描画着耳廓的形状，“老师觉得自己的东西味道怎么样呢？”

夫胜宽刚刚泄过，浑身没力，又被抱起来跨坐着，手都没力气撑住崔韩率的肩膀推开一点距离，干脆胸膛相贴，做条无骨的蛇攀附在崔韩率身上。

酒醉又累的很，夫胜宽半天都没再硬起来，软塌塌的小东西虚弱地垂在崔韩率的腹肌上，夫胜宽心里想着不想再做完全套，趴在崔韩率颈窝赖赖唧唧的不肯动作。

“我知道醉酒比较难硬嘛，“ 还是被崔韩率识破，”不过接下来就只需要我来就好了啊。“

崔韩率不知道何时从旁边抽屉里摸出来一盒糖果，吞下一颗后掰过夫胜宽的下巴，强硬地接吻，唇舌相交之间，糖果就被渡了过去。

呜...好酸...

酸糖果一下子催出更多津液，舌头被崔韩率狠狠吸吮着，口水不住的顺着嘴角流下来，离开时崔韩率把那颗酸糖果压在夫胜宽舌头底部。

就在夫胜宽的注意力全都放在被酸倒的舌头上时，身体其余的地方便放松了警惕，被接二连三的塞进了第二根手指，第三根手指。

三根手指在后穴进进出出地扩张，模仿着性交的动作，“老师主动的样子真可爱。”

夫胜宽撇过头去不看他，被酸到口水眼泪一起流，津液蹭了崔韩率一肩膀。

这样被正面抱着做扩张的感觉奇妙又陌生，既有模糊的情侣相爱的感觉，被拥在怀里宠着，又只像是被操控着的小玩具，小腹被身下人粗大硬挺的东西一下下顶着。

后穴已经可以容得下三根手指的进出，他们快速地插进甬道，又缓缓地刮着内壁以各种角度退出。

夫胜宽可怜的小东西已经在这样的刺激下再次立了起来，靠着崔韩率的肩膀发出模糊不清的哼声。

“老师是不是觉得不够？“

夫胜宽早就被脱的干净，整具躯体泛着情欲的粉红，可崔韩率还大半衣物穿得整齐，除了扣子被解开敞着胸膛露出来整齐的白巧克力腹肌，裤子还好好的穿着。

难耐的欲望被束缚在牛仔裤里，崔韩率抓着夫胜宽的手带向自己的欲望，“老师还是小孩子吗？怎么吃颗糖果都会口水留的哪里都是？”

皮带被解开，硕大的欲望被从布料的束缚下解放出来，夫胜宽被握着手扶住崔韩率的性器上下撸动。

“那老师要不要尝尝这个棒棒糖呢？“

说完便被一个酸溜溜的吻堵住嘴，夫胜宽吭吭唧唧就是不肯俯下身去给他口，交换一个又一个彩虹糖味道的湿吻，像是在撒着娇的甜蜜男友，不愿动作。

崔韩率舔掉夫胜宽嘴角的酸涩液体，明白他心里打的小算盘，送上门的吻，不收白不收。

夫胜宽见崔韩率没再强求，缓缓停了没完没了的亲吻，离开的时候扯出一条细细的银丝，画面淫靡得很。

看着崔韩率浓密的长睫毛看得略微发怔，一个没注意就被按住了腰，被崔韩率的炽热挤进了一个头。

崔韩率的手停留在夫胜宽的乳尖上，指尖绕着乳晕打着转，“我说过，我喜欢老师主动的样子。”

小恶魔抬头笑了。

喉结上下滚动，像是入了蛊一般，夫胜宽痴痴望着崔韩率的眼，手撑在他的腹肌上，腰部缓缓发力，将崔韩率的炽热吞得更深。

奈何那物涨的很大，自己射出的精液变得稀薄干涸之后反倒起不到什么润滑作用，腰酸得没力气的夫胜宽没办法坐下去吞掉整个性器。

“老师只要主动了一步就好了啊，剩下的就交给我。“ 小恶魔的嗓音仿佛有神奇的魔力，勾的夫胜宽心潮涌动，红透了一张脸。

巨幅的潮水涌来，拍在夫胜宽脑海中的沙滩上，让他只想浸在这双眼中沉沦。

崔韩率把夫胜宽抱得紧紧的，不时的落下零碎的吻勾魂，下身从缓慢的抽出进入，到慢慢释放的狠狠将人贯穿的狠意。

夫胜宽仰头看着的时候觉得，崔韩率像极了亮出了獠牙的小恶魔，会放出紫色的雾气使他沉溺，失去理智，心甘情愿送上脖颈里流动的鲜血，让他在自己身上留下无数的痕迹。

被打开，被吞没，被占有，这一刻，我是他的啊。

突然加大的力度让夫胜宽被颠的起伏更大，崔韩率下身更用力的抽送，突然听到了夫胜宽呻吟的声音变了调，崔韩率又用顶端顶了顶那片紧致柔软，于是胸肌被掐得更紧。

“啊，找到了。“

“老师的，“

“这里。“

“啊啊...不要...呜啊...“ 快感像是被打开了机关一般，直通大脑，“不要碰那里...”

最是敏感脆弱的部分被小恶魔挟持，又痛又爽，回味是酥酥麻麻，夫胜宽逐渐陷入大脑空白的状态，“崔...崔韩率...！啊！呜...”

眼泪止不住的流，抽痛感中夹杂着无法抵抗的快感，“求求你...”

“不行了...呜...“ 夫胜宽压着气息，在崔韩率耳边低声地求，“慢一点儿...呜...太深了...”

小恶魔哪里会放过这般的乐趣，高潮的边缘只会更加加快的抽送着，每一下都用顶端狠狠碾过那块软肉，插到最深处仿佛要将抱着的小人儿捅穿才肯罢休，夫胜宽越是恳求他就越是精神，硬是要逼出夫胜宽喉咙间最后一点哑掉的呻吟。

可怜夫胜宽已经射不出什么了，不用手去照顾的顶端颤颤巍巍吐出一点液体，蹭到崔韩率的小腹上，呜咽声也尽数蹭在崔韩率的肩膀上。

连被抱着都要坐不住了，后穴里的巨物还在不知疲倦地冲撞着，夫胜宽忍不住将指甲狠狠掐进崔韩率的肌肉里。

“崔...韩率...呜...不行了...“

"你...你快...快...啊...!"

被摩擦的红肿的穴口还在努力承受着崔韩率向上顶撞的动作，后穴已经不由自主地收缩，高潮过后的更加紧致敏感，带着哭腔含着自己的名字让崔韩率心里一软，看来真的是难受了。

崔韩率用力在深处顶了几下便拔了出来，一股浓浊射在夫胜宽的大腿上。

夫胜宽已经半昏睡过去，被崔韩率放在枕头上，闭着眼睛胡乱哼哼几声就没了动静。崔韩率又拿了条湿毛巾过来给夫胜宽擦身体的时候，人已经躺得四仰八叉的，占了大半张床，崔韩率不由得笑出声。

一边把人摆正给自己腾出点儿地方睡觉，一边望着自家导师的睡颜，“真可爱啊。”

平时怎么没发现呢。

原来这张嘴不只会犀利的毒舌，还会叫出这么好听的声音，梦里好像有什么美食一样，喉结还一上一下地咽着口水。

外面的天没有一丝光亮，夜还很长，但明天终究会来，不知道今日酒醉撒欢的人明天要怎么相处。

崔韩率给自己和夫胜宽掖好被子，确认好暖风机的定时，侧过身去支着手肘看着熟睡的人胸膛起起伏伏，手指尖点过眉间鼻梁，到嘴唇，就是这双唇，刚刚迷糊又尽力地回应着他的吻。

这双眼睛，平时藏在那幅浅边黑色细框眼镜下面，一对上自己就自动换了副面孔，也不知道哪里惹到他不快。

要是这人知道平时自己看他不带脏字的口吐芬芳的这双唇，就想着尝尝是怎样的味道的话，脸上会是什么表情。

明天起床，倒是很想看看他知道自己酒醉被最讨厌的学生睡了，表情会有多精彩。


End file.
